Commando
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Joanne figures out a way to keep Maureen's attention only on her. Oneshot. MoJo fluff. Other boho's mentioned.


Commando

"See you tonight, Pookie." Maureen smiled, stopping in front of Joanne's office building, so she could give her a quick kiss.

Joanne smirked, leaning in, only delivering a halfhearted one, which didn't go unnoticed by Maureen.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Maureen asked, slipping her hands inside of Joanne's jacket, resting them on her lower back, pulling her just a little bit closer.

"Nothing." Joanne replied, plastering on a weak smile, kissing Maureen one more time.

"Is it because you have to part from me?" Maureen said, "Its okay, you'll see me again in four hours." She smiled, giving her butt a small squeeze before pulling away. "And don't forget, Life Café tonight." She added, her lips brushing the lawyer's cheek before finally departing from her lover.

Joanne watched Maureen walk away, along with many other New Yorkers. She couldn't blame them though; Maureen was a pretty site to see, and the diva knew it too, which upset Joanne sometimes since Maureen would flaunt her good looks to other random people.

However, she had to admit Maureen had turned down the flirting a lot, but she was still a little too friendly at times. For instance today when they went out for lunch; Maureen was giving that waitress a little too much attention, and it sent jolts of jealousy throughout the lawyer's body.

Joanne shook her head as she climbed the elevator, getting off on her floor. "Maybe I'm putting too much thought into this…" She pondered, pinching the bridge of her nose. "She is with me after all."

_"But she was with Mark too…" _

"The girl drives me crazy." Joanne muttered walking towards her office, something catching her eye on her secretary's desk.

She reached out, picking up the magazine, reading the cover, discovering it was one of those adult teen magazines. She scanned the cover, her eyes landing on a particular article, "_Keeping his attention: Ways to drive your man crazy_." Joanne smirked, "Maureen thinks like a man…" She flipped through the magazine, curious to see what this book had to offer, "Maybe it could work for her…"

After finding the page she was looking for, Joanne quickly read through half the piece of writing, until she found the advice she was looking for, "_Going out for the night, one word: Commando_."

Joanne closed the magazine, setting it back down as she headed into her office, thinking the advice over, smiling to herself when she finally came to a decision.

Later that night, as Maureen and Joanne were getting ready to meet the boho's for dinner, Joanne slipped her panties off, and pulled on her jeans with out the extra fabric underneath.

"Hey, Maureen." Joanne called out, earning her girlfriend's attention, who was still searching for something to wear.

"Yeah?" Maureen asked, turning around from the dresser, facing the devious smirk on Joanne's lips, causing her own smile to develop, "Yeah…?" She said more slowly this time, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, hoping she was reading her girlfriend correctly.

"Can you hold onto these for me?" Joanne slyly asked as she slingshot her panties at Maureen, hitting her directly in the face.

Maureen slightly jumped at the surprise item, grinning when she held up the panties. Her eyes darted from the thin fabric in her hands to Joanne. She did this for a few seconds until her eyes lit up and she finally caught on, "Wait…Joanne…are you…you're not wearing any…you're naked under those jeans!?" She finally blurted with excitement, rushing over so she could wrap her arms around her waist.

"Find out for yourself." Joanne smirked, loving the reaction already. She lowly squeaked when Maureen slipped her cold hands down the back of her pants, harshly grabbing her ass.

"That is _so_ hot." Maureen mumbled, kissing her neck. "Are you going out like this tonight?"

"Yup." Joanne replied, titling her head to the side.

"So hot." Maureen repeated, practically drooling.

Joanne couldn't help but smile. Her little plan already a success. She just hoped it would last throughout the entire night.

When the two arrived at the Life Café they were greeted with hugs and kisses, and then everyone took their seats and ordered.

"I can't wait to take you home tonight…" Maureen whispered in Joanne's ear, playfully biting the top, unaware that the waitress was trying to take her order.

"Maureen!" Everyone yelled, besides Joanne who was grinning from ear to ear, taking pleasure in the closeness of her girlfriend.

"What!?" Maureen yelled back, pulling away.

Roger rolled his eyes, pointing over her shoulder. Maureen turned around, surprised to see the blonde waitress standing with a pad of paper, her pen ready to go.

"How can I help you?" She asked with a wink, knowing of Maureen's flirty ways, ready and waiting for them.

"Um, Soy Burger with fries." Maureen quickly said, "And beer." She added as she turned her attention back to Joanne, the waitress's small disappointed huff going ignored.

Joanne smirked, wrapping her arm around Maureen's shoulders, "You're really affectionate tonight." She noted, kissing Maureen's cheek. "Especially for being out in public, you're usually off dancing on tables."

"Well I want to be here with you." Maureen said, running her hand up Joanne's thigh, "I can't wait to go home." She said, biting her bottom lip with anticipation.

Joanne grinned. She couldn't believe this was the reaction Maureen had just because she simply wasn't wearing underwear, but either way she was enjoying the attention, and wasn't going to complain one bit.

As the evening went on, some of the boho's noticed the change in Maureen's behavior, and a certain dancer just had to know what was going on, so she went up to the bar with Joanne as the lawyer order a drink.

"Chica, what did you do?" Mimi smirked, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Joanne innocently asked.

"To Maureen." Mimi said playfully slapping Joanne's shoulder.

"Honey, seriously." Angel said coming up from behind the lawyer, sandwiching her between Mimi, "Maureen is all over you, she hasn't even glanced at another human tonight."

"She hasn't even asked me for a lap dance." Mimi said,

"Or checked out her ass." Angel jumped in, stealing a friendly glance at Mimi's behind.

"Well…"Joanne said, a little embarrassed to admit this, "I'm not…I'm not wearing any panties." She whispered,

"Oh, chica." Angel gasped with delight, "Now I understand."

"Yeah, so hot." Mimi commented.

"That's what Maureen said." Joanne stated, her eyes locking with Maureen's, "I don't really get why it's such a turn on, but…whatever works." She shrugged grabbing her glass of wine off the bar, "I'm going to head back over there." She told the girls, and then went on her way.

"Pookie." Maureen smiled, leaving the conversation she was having with Collins. "Sit on my lap." She said, opening her arms, accepting the lawyer in them.

Joanne gladly took a seat on her girlfriend's lap, Collins grinning at the two of them.

"You two on your honeymoon?" Collins joked,

Mark smirked pointing the camera on the both of them, "Yeah, I think all I have on film is your PDA."

"Jealous." Maureen smirked, rubbing Joanne's backside, her focus going back to Joanne, "Ready to go home yet?"

"We didn't even do any shots…" Roger said with a slight frown.

"Let the women be, man." Collins said, pulling Angel onto his lap, "Clearly they are in love, let them express it."

"Yeah, let us be." Maureen smirked, resting her head on Joanne's chest, inhaling deeply only to let out a content sigh.

Joanne finished the rest of her wine, and stood up, shouldering her purse before reaching out for Maureen's hand, "Okay, I'm ready."

Maureen all but flew out of her seat, latching onto her girlfriend's hand, "She you bitches later." She gave Collins a kiss on the cheek, blew kisses to everyone else, and then pulled Joanne towards the door.

"Wow…seriously, what was up with them tonight?" Roger asked, "Maureen didn't even hit on the waitress."

Angel and Mimi eyed each other, before they both turned to watch Maureen and Joanne rush out the door, the sight of Joanne's panties hanging out of the back pocket of Maureen's pants causing them to giggle.

"Joanne's a little…" Angel began,

"Commando." Mimi finished with a smile.

Collins grinned, pointing to the door where Joanne just was, "Jo wasn't wearing any…"

Roger nodded in approval, "That is so hot."

In the elevator of their apartment building, Maureen had Joanne pinned up against the wall, their lips lingering inches apart, "You're so hot."

Joanne smirked, "Why, just because I'm not wearing any underwear?"

Maureen giggled, quickly pecking her on the lips, "You're hot all the time, Pookie. Just…I don't know the fact that you're not wearing any panties, it's like an invitation into your pants, and you know how much I love getting into your pants."

"Do I ever." Joanne nodded, leading Maureen off of the elevator and down the hall. "Let's have you get into them right now then, hmm?"

"I'm all over it." Maureen grinned, happily following Joanne into the apartment, where they stripped off the rest of their clothing and enjoyed each other all night long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The ending was weak, but I just couldn't think of a good way to end it. I hope you enjoyed the story though!**

**I don't own RENT. **


End file.
